


Learning by Example

by drunkdragon



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mild Femdom, Mild Smut, PWP, arkos, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: In an attempt to make himself more appealing, Jaune tries to pick up the art of talking dirty. It ends poorly, though he is mildly rewarded for his efforts.





	Learning by Example

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Failing at dirty talk, Arkos.

Jaune felt that he was a little plain every now and then. Sure, Pyrrha didn’t mind, but that didn’t stop his own anxieties from taking over sometimes. She was a star, a champion fighter, and huntress extraordinaire, and he was kind of just the nobody that she somehow loved.

In the end it wasn’t all that bad. A lot of times he ended up trying to make things extra special for her. A homemade cake for her birthday, flowers for no reason, and her honest joy made it worthwhile.

At times, though, it did make him feel inadequate, like sex. Even Pyrrha’s breathing was sexy. It wasn’t fair. The way her stomach rose and fell, how she leaned back and stared down at him between the peaks of her breasts, pushing her chest into the air, it was a majestic sight. It made him feel boring in comparison, like he was in it for the ride.

But that didn’t mean he was going to just take it like that. He might have been plain, but he had a bit of pride. He got this far, after all, even though it was with a lot of help. Jaune was capable of learning.

And that was how he got caught watching porn.

It was a funny story, really. He had been watching and taking notes, trying to follow along. Then he paused and closed his scroll once the front door opened up, revealing that Pyrrha had brought the rest of the team over. It wasn’t anything unusual - they had done this countless times and crashed at Ren and Nora’s place as well.

All things were forgotten, and eventually it was decided that they would watch a movie. Being the gentleman, Jaune offered to use his scroll to pick out a movie.

The first thing everyone heard was “Fuck me like a pig!” and then it got kind of awkward.

Nora was the first to say something, “Jaune,” she snorted in laughter, “were you watching porn?”

He might have been a liar at one point - it was how he got into Beacon after all. He wanted to believe that he was past that phase in his life. He was more accomplished now, having survived the trial by fire.

He would have really liked to say something else and somehow brush it off. But he also knew that lying wasn’t going to help him. His ears lit up in red and he hung his head. “Would it help to say that I’m trying to take notes?”

* * *

Naturally, Pyrrha’s response was the one he was afraid of. Did he blow it? Was this the end of their relationship? But to his surprise she had pushed it off, if only to save it for later. They picked the movie, put it on the big screen, watched it, had popcorn, and called it a night. When the door finally shut, it was just the two of them.

Jaune flopped onto the couch face first, his eyes closed. Her footsteps were quiet in comparison to the blood pounding away in his ears. He only relaxed a little bit when she took a seat, planting herself on the floor.

There was a soft ping and he turned his head towards her. His heart raced again as he realized she was opening his scroll and was cycling back to the previous pages. He didn’t stop her, but neither did he remain silent. “Am… Am I in trouble?”

Her answer was delayed and he felt his brow furrowing in worry. However, it was far from what he expected. “Hm… Barnyard Girls 7.”

“What?”

She turned to hold the scroll in front of him, showing the cover image to him. “It’s the title of the flick. I didn’t know they’ve made this many, though.”

_...Wait _ .

“Pyrrha,” he pushed his body up and looked at her, “you watch porn too?”

“I used to.” She put the scroll down. “I haven’t watched any in since we started dating, though.”

Relief poured over him, and he pushed himself up off the couch a little. “So… I guess I shouldn’t be worried that I watch porn?”

“Well, that depends. A lot of people watch porn, even women.” She shook her head and looked him in the eye. “And you said you were taking notes. I’m not sure if pornos are a great source of educational material, but why were you trying to study them?”

Jaune bit his lip, letting his body onto the material again as she stared at him. “Well… I feel… you know…” it was hard to say. He bit his lip and blinked, trying to breath and stay in control.

“Is it a size thing?” Pyrrha suggested. “Because if you’re worried about-”

“Nonononono,” he cut her off. “I… well, maybe, but honestly, Pyrrha…” he trailed off and this time she remained silent. “I feel plain in comparison to you. And looking at these videos were an idea of how to… you know, try to be more appealing to you I guess.”

“Jaune,” she scoffed, “you have very appealing features already. I don’t think you need anymore.”

“But - I mean,” he dug his head into the pillow in front of him, letting out a frustrated growl. “I’m not sure if you get it. Everything you do is sexy and I just feel like a bungling idiot in comparison. It’s not fair.”

“It’s funny that I would hear that from you,” she stood up and he thought Pyrrha was angry at him. However, she instead climbed over his body and he felt her weight come down on top of him.

“I think you are plenty sexy. Maybe you just don’t realize it.” Her breath was warm in his ear and he gulped. “I  _ am  _ a bit curious, though, Jaune. What were you trying to study specifically, positions?”

He felt a hot shudder run through his body, and gulped. “I… I was trying to listen to how they talked. B-But I don’t think it was working.”

“Oh?” a hand traced up and down his sides, eventually sliding up his front and resting on his chest. “How come?”

Deep breaths. Slow, deep breaths. Pyrrha was straightforward at times, but he might have still been in trouble. “Well, all they do is swear and say bitch and slut, and that wasn’t really doing it for me. It seems distracting and dumb,” he tried to ignore the way his body was reacting to her. This was supposed to be a serious talk, but he could tell that it might not be the case for much longer.

Not that he was saying he didn’t want it. Frankly Jaune could have probably pushed himself up and shook her off. This conversation was confusing as it was already and moving on from it would be nice. It was just a little unexpected.

There was a shift in the weight on top of him, but Pyrrha came right back again. He saw her reach forward and suddenly his scroll was set down in front of him, playing out the particular scene he had left off on. The two actors were going at it hard and fast, grunts and obscenities flying at each other.

“I can understand that,” Pyrrha lulled into his ear. That same hand that had found his chest was now traveling down his front and digging into his pants. Within seconds she had grasped his hot flesh and circled her fingers around him. “I guess to help put things into comparison, do you remember that when you called me a slut while we were having sex?”

How could he forget? Even with the way her hand was gripping and pulling at his cock, forcing him back into the present, the memory was as clear as day. It was their second time going at it that night. Pyrrha was strong, there was no doubt about it. She enjoyed being the more dominant one at times, too. But that night Jaune had somehow wrestled it away from her. With her back towards him and her wrists in his grasp, he had leverage - she wouldn’t be getting away from the pounding he was giving her anytime soon.

And then the word slipped out of him. At first he slowed himself, as if afraid he had done something wrong. Pyrrha hadn’t said anything, hadn’t tried to do anything that would imply her distaste. But as he kept going, watching the way her body moved, feeling her wetness spilling onto him, the moment seemed to fuel him.

“Wh-What about that night?” he breathed, letting out a small grunt when one of her fingers ran over the tip of his stiff member.

“If it was any other time I’d give probably laugh and give you a weird look. But when it’s in the moment, the context makes it hot.” The image of the actors on screen flickered across them, their lines coming through the speakers.

“R-Really?”

She hummed in approval. “That was one of the best nights I had.”

Her hand started to mercilessly drag his flesh up and down and he grunted. In need of more, he felt his hips push up and rise a little. The button of his jeans became undone and they slid down. And while his boxers were still in place it gave Pyrrha all the freedom she needed to have her way with him.

Her other hand reached up and toyed with his chest, squeezing and pinching away at his nipples. His breath was more than just a little quick. She brought herself over to his ear again and began to whisper. 

“You have sexy parts, Jaune. You have a great set of chest muscles, you have a cute butt. And you have a nice, big cock.”

He gulped and felt his body tense under her. The words from the porno were starting to blur in his ears. All he could focus on was feeling her fingers torturously drag him through. But he heard a crescendo. The actors must have been nearing their own climaxes, and like so many movies geared towards men, the woman got on her knees.

“Take it!” the man said. Jaune closed his eyes, trying to keep a straight face, trying to drag it on.

The actress yelled her corresponding line “Oh yeah give me that big load!” The words were still dumb and distracting to him, and he focused on them. Despite how Pyrrha had increased the speed and tightness of her grip, he was pushing the feeling back, he was-

“Cum for me, Jaune.”

Her words were slow, heavy, hot.

Sexy.

His own fingers curled, losing the edge he acquired only seconds ago. “P-Pyrrha?”

“Watch her,” she commanded, and he did. The woman was touching herself, licking the head of the cock. “And pretend it’s me.”

He did, and he knew it would be over soon. Not when it was Pyrhha in front of him, at his command, mouth open, waiting, anticipating, demanding the taste-

One last, low line from Pyrrha’s lips was the final straw. “Give me your load, bitch.”

A grunt escaped his lips, matched by the one in the porno. He felt his own member spasm in her hand, his boxers becoming a sticky hot mess. She chuckled and kept stroking him, eking out every last drop she could. And even when it stopped, when there was no more to get out of him, she continued to drag her hand up and down, flicking her finger over the top and making him shudder and whimper.

The video had reached its end when she finally let him go, smearing the cum against his skin and up his stomach. With a quick tilt, she let her weight drag his body against her and now they were on their sides with their backs against the couch. He felt his muscles relax, his breathing beginning to return to normal when her hand came up to his face. White strands of cum were laced between her fingers. “Clean me.”

It wouldn’t have been his first time tasting himself. But to be fair, she had more than her own fair share of eating his cum before. He licked away at her index finger and swallowed, treating each one with the same care.

Once it was all done, she pulled her hand away. With one last press of her lips against the back of his neck, he knew that whatever they had done was over for now.

“So, what did you think of my ‘dirty talk’?”

“It’s unfair, like I said,” he let his head rest on her bicep.

“It’s about context, Jaune.”

“... So if I said ‘take it’, you’d do it?”

A giggle, and then a low whisper at his ear.

“Depends if you can make me.”

And there she went being sexy again.


End file.
